Power Rangers
The Power Rangers are the team of fictional superheroes in the titular franchise. They mainly consist of young warriors (commonly 5 to 6) whom armed with morphers that allow them to wear combat suits instantly when their enemies in action. They also have zords, powerful colossal superweapons that able to merge into humanoid megazord. Contentsshow Background The first group of Power Rangers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, was founded by Zordon, wise galactic sage who fought for the side of good against the forces of evil at Command Center. They were formed soon after defeat Rita Repulsa and banish her and her follower into trash dump albeit also caused him to be banished into a time warp in which he existed outside normal time by the alien witch and hs only communication with the outside world would be through an energy tube. It is probable that around this time he also befriended a young robot created by King Lexian named Alpha 5, and became a father figure of sorts to him after having to leave his home planet, Edenoi. Zordon also had a student who called Gosei, and he put him on the Command Center to be the guardian of the earth. Zordon also prepared for the eventual arrival of evil by placing key weapons across the solar system such as the Mega Voyager which he left on a moon of Jupiter during his time in the tube. Though eventually died by the events of Power Rangers in Space, his methods in creating Power Rangers technology and also Power Rangers themselves has inspired many people to create their own Power Ranger teams that immediately active once the evil came to threatened humanity, even includes those whom having conflicts with evil forces earlier before his own war with Rita Repulsa began (such as Keeper). Individuals whom creates the new Power Rangers teams served in much of the same role as their predecessor Zordon - in some cases, the role of Zordon is divided into two characters, one being the philosophical mentor and the other being the technical genius of the Power Rangers team. However, so far only two of them whom confirmed to known him as their direct associates (namely Tommy Oliver and Gosei). By the events of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Megaforce Power Rangers revealed had all access to previous Power Rangers' arsenals and suits to better combat against Warstar aliens provided by Gosei, vaguely implies that he was responsible for the creation of more new Power Ranger teams whom appeared since the incarnation of Power Rangers in events of Power Rangers in Space had done their task. Characteristics Though each generations of Power Rangers are different from one to another, they always consists of a group (commonly 5) of young warriors that used to be normal citizen, which then provided by arsenal and morphers that give them powers so they can be ready for fight the evil. Each generation of these Power Rangers are guided by their respective mentors that provided both advice and arsenals to battle their enemies. Arsenals It doesn’t matter whether their provided arsenals are technology based or magi-tech based weaponry, the most distinctive characteristic of Power Rangers are armed with morphers, guns/sword type weapons, and zords. Morphers Prrpm-ar-cellshiftmorpher A morpher, one of the most famous and vital gadgets for Power Rangers Morphers are objects that always carried by Rangers, which instantly suit them with their battle suits that doubles as body armor whenever they activated it at will. The battle suit themselves are functions as both to cover their civilian identity as well as body armor. The battle suits are quite unique as they mainly consisted of helmets and spandex-like suits with little to no additional armor plates (which appearance can be virtually comparable with spandex suits). The battle suits seems to instantly either shift places or cover the wearers’ clothings, as had the Power Rangers has these battle suit dissipates, they retains clothings that they wore prior to activating their battle suit. Skirted version of Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger A Yellow Ranger's battlesuit In spite of the appearance, the battle suits' durability must not to be underestimated, as they could withstand any attacks from their enemies’ weaponry which damage are more severe, if not devastating than that of humans’ conventional weapons. However, had these battle suits are receive enough damage, the battle gear would automatically dissipates, render the user helpless. This shows that the battle suit not providing absolute protection. Through these morphers, they can also summon their weapons and zords. Some morphers can also doubles as communication devices as well. The last, but not least, shapes of these morphers are varies, either in form of handphones or even glasses like in Jungle Fury’s. Weapons TF Quantum Ranger One of known Rangers' firearms Whenever the Rangers had their battle suit activated, they can summon their weapons for battle. Weapon themselves are vary in appearance, but can be either in form of guns, cannons, or melee weapons. In some cases, their weapons can be combined into a single and deadly ones, which are used for finishing blows. As they can only uses these weapons while their battle suits activated, these weapons would dissipates and return to their base as well. Zords Ninjazords A Group of Zords in their separated form Zords are mechas that mainly used as superweapons to fight the larger enemies that ranges from commanding monsters that enlarged into colossal proportion or enemy battleships/zords like Serpentera. While the zords are also armed with weapons for battle, it’s rare to see them uses these arsenals alone to defeat the enemies. Reason of this was due to them often combined into megazords, combined forms of zords that primarily humanoid in appearance. Numbers of zords that used for combinations into Megazords are ranges from 3 to 5, but on certain circumstances, could be more than either. As megazord, zords’ heights are equals with the enlarged forms of commanding monsters, giving them advantages. Thunder Megazord A Megazord, Zords' combined form The megazords also armed with weaponries that more devastating than those of their separated forms, that ranges from either built-in weapons to guns/cannon/melee weapons that designed to used by megazords, though the latter was more common. The shapes that each zords have are ranges either modeled after animals/mythological creatures or vehicles/ships that highly futuristic in appearance. Teamwork and Quantities of Members Arsenals alone are not enough for the Rangers to won the battle against their foes, as the teamwork and friendship are required for accomplish such feat. This was supported by the fact that their arsenals are mainly designed for doing so, increases their chance to won against their enemies. Masterminds and Other Supervisors Zordon: Wise galactic sage who fought for the side of good against the forces of evil. He was known particularly for being the mastermind behind the appearance of the first Power Rangers. Even after his death, he has entrusted many people for create their respective Power Rangers teams presumably through Gosei. Category:Masked characters Category:Heroes Category:Extreme Strength Category:TV characters Category:Film characters Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Teams Category:Saban characters Category:Hasbro characters